


Reylo Mini Drabble

by i_live_in_the_reylo_moon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Mini one shots, Reylo - Freeform, Running Away, Spoilers, The Last Jedi - Freeform, porgs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/pseuds/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon
Summary: A collection of mini Reylo one shots.All without prompt other than being inspired by spoilers or potential spoilers - so beware!!!Featuring kissing, porgs, first meet, an offer and acceptance.





	1. A Forbidden Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> And when I say mini I mean mini <3
> 
> My Tumblr account: i-live-in-the-reylo-moon :)

Rey stares at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with shock as she staggers backwards a step.

Her heart is pounding and her breath is caught in her throat.

There’s a lingering touch of trembling, afraid fingers on her cheek, jaw and chin.

Her grip loosens on the hilt of her lightsaber.

It extinguishes as it falls into the dirt of the cave, plunging them into darkness.

A moment passes, it feels like a lifetime, when in fact it is just seconds.

With unseeing eyes the Force guides her, shows her.

Rey steps forward, fingers reaching, gripping, pulling.

A breathy gasp echoes.

Then the collision of lips, but this time Rey kisses Kylo Ren.


	2. Porgs

Kylo Ren stomps away from the huts, muttering angrily under his breath and hands curled into fists. 

Despite having saved the scavenger - no, Rey. Having saved Rey from drowning after she dove off the cliff his Uncle still doesn’t trust him, neither of them do. Can he really blame them though? 

His thoughts are hot and angry, the Dark Side is raging in his mind desperate to be unleashed. But that was one of his uncle’s points. That he allows it in far too easy.   
But he’ll show them. He can be calm. 

He pays no attention to his surroundings as he drops down to a sitting position in the dirt. Eyes fixed on the roaring ocean ahead. His jaw set in a tight clench. 

He rests his hands palms down on his knees as he tries to clear his mind of his clutter of thoughts. 

It takes a while, and his control wavers again and again, but slowly he manages it. His mind is clear of everything but the Force. His eyes drift close, his focus only on peace and tranquility. 

A noise brings him from his meditation and his eyes fire open only to be greeted by wide dark eyes peering up at him. 

A porg is sat right in front of him. 

Kylo’s brows furrow as he tilts his head to the side staring as the little creature gazes up at him. Then suddenly it hops forward into his lap. 

His mouth falls open in shock and amazement at the friendliness of the little thing. It squeaks up at him and he jolts slightly with surprise. But it wasn’t the noise of the porg that drew him from his silent reflection. 

He turns his head, to find Rey standing a few feet away, a quizzical expression on her face, which quickly dissolves into giggles at the sight of the fearsome Kylo Ren and his cute little friend.


	3. A guy and a girl on platform 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey meet for the first time at a train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another little mini reylo drabble. Quickly written on a train earlier today :o)
> 
> This really is mini and really is just drabble.

o-o-o-o-o

Rey steps onto the platform at the train station. The cold air whips around her so she pulls her jacket tighter. She's heading to the city for a morning or day of shopping, she can't quite decide how long she'll be.

She looks left up the platform. There are families, couples, business people, travellers and fellow shoppers milling around, waiting for the train that's due in less than two minutes. 

Then she looks right, and straight at the dark haired man sitting on the bench a few feet away. He looks up at her and their eyes meet.

A blush instantly blooms on her cheeks as she gives him her most friendly smile, before coyly looking down, brushing a few loose strands behind her ears, smile still in place.

He smiled back. It was a boyish smile, yet sure and confident. And his eyes, they felt piercing. Like they saw right into her soul. 

An energy emits between them as the train pulls into the station and the crowd steps forward in unison. 

Rey doesn't lose sight of the dark haired man, how can she when he stands well above the rest.

An elderly man gestures for Rey to board and she thanks him politely, stepping onto the train and into the carriage. 

She finds an unoccupied table and slumps down on one side of it. The train isn't particularly busy so Rey guesses she might have the table to herself. 

She’s looking down at the table when there is a blur of movement opposite her.

She looks up and a smile cracks across her face when she finds the tall, dark and handsome man sat opposite.

“I'm Kylo.” he introduces himself with a flash of a smile. His voice is deep and soft, as he offers his hand across the table.

“Rey.” she smiles happily, taking hold of his offered hand, feeling a spark at the contact.

"Hello Rey. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you too, Kylo." 

The rest of the journey flies by as Rey and Kylo get to know one another. 

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :o)
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I make no profit from my drabble.


	4. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes Kylo an offer, but will he accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this mini drabble lurking in my documents so I figured I'd post it here.
> 
> Hope you like it.

o-o-o-o-o

He hears a commotion coming from behind. Muffled shouts and quick feet. He turns with his hands behind his back stepping away from the viewport where he had been silently contemplating under the guise of assessing the military might of the order he now rules.

The door bursts open and his mouth falls open, eyes widening in shock and disbelief, but mostly awe. It cannot be, she cannot be here. She left him. Told him that she could not be with him if he were to simply continue what Snoke had started, that she would have no part in that. 

She left him and shut him out. Alone and beferth.

Yet here she stands, wild abandon on her face. Her eyes wide and skin flush.

‘Rey-’ he begins hands falling to his sides.

‘Don't speak. Just listen.’ She commands, voice surprisingly even despite the tremor in her body.

‘I will not rule the First Order or the galaxy with you. And I will not help with this oppressive regime. I know what it is like to live at the whim of another, and I will be damned if I force that on the galaxy.’

Kylo goes to speak but is cut off by a sharp glare.

‘But I cannot abandon you. I cannot stand by and watch you fall into anger and despair. Becoming consumed by the Dark Side and hate. So come with me. Not to the Resistance. Not stay with the First Order. Just me and you. Come with me Ben. Please.’ She is so earnest as she offers him not just her hand, but his salvation. His sanctuary.

With a sharp breath his feet move, leading him to her. Eyes soft and open, trusting. A smile creeps across Rey's lips as she opens the bond and he is almost overwhelmed with her warmth and happiness. 

He'd die to protect her.

This nobody.

This scavenger from Jakku.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought :D
> 
> Disclaimer - I own nothing


End file.
